


Home Visit

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: "inexplicable trans jonah porn", Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jonathan Fanshawe Has a Huge Strap, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, PWP, Piercings, Strap-Ons, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Jonathan Fanshawe, dubious medical procedure, its the 18th century and hes treating jonahs hysteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Jonah calls upon his dear friend Jonathan to assist with his treating his illness
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta'd by the lovely Koruga
> 
> Thanks to the Jonah server for keeping me motivated!

“What seems to be the problem today, Jonah?” Jonathan wiped his hands on a small towel after he patted fresh cool water onto his own face,” Must have been something urgent for you to call me out here so quickly.” 

Jonathan turned and set the towel aside as he laid his eyes onto Jonah who was lounging languidly on the settee.

“Oh, it is, Doctor Fanshawe. I’m simply hysterical.” Jonah smirked and threw an arm over his eyes and peeked out at the other man under his elbow,” It is  _ unbearable _ , I am overcome with desires of the flesh, I cannot go on like this.” 

Jonah rolled onto his side and looked up through his lashes at Jonathan. “You must help me, good doctor, you are the only one who can.” 

Jonathan snorted at the display.

“You are always full of hysterics, Jonah. If you need to be treated as such you only have to say as much.” He lifted his briefcase from where it rested on the floor to set it on a nearby table quickly opening the latch to expose his instruments for the treatment. “This will be your…fourth treatment for this so far, if I recall correctly. My, it is getting to be quite chronic, we may have to resort to drastic measures before long.” 

Jonah sat up from where he lounged to get a better look into Jonathan’s equipment. “More drastic measures? Why what would that entail, good doctor?” Jonah asked as he observed the doctor pull a mess of straps from a compartment in the far side of the case and look over the array of cocks he had stored.

“Why, if I cannot satisfy you myself, I may have to enlist the help of others in my attempt to cure you, dear friend.” Jonathan looked out of the corner of his eye to see Jonah’s reaction as he fitted the harness over his clothes and chose a cock in a middling size for the job, and he was not disappointed.

Jonah sucked a breath through his teeth, pupils blown wide as he thought about what Jonathan was suggesting. Multiple people fucking into him, with their only goal his completion, it was a delicious thought.

“Oh that would be horrible; let us not let it come to that, Jonathan,” Jonah murmured salaciously as he slid to the edge of his seat and set about removing his clothing so the good doctor could work.

“Indeed, Jonah.” Jonathan laughed lightly and while turning to face the other as he tossed his jacket aside and rolled his sleeves up for the task. “I see you are more than ready then.” He took the remaining steps to stand alongside the settee.

Once Jonah had reclined more fully against the arm of the seat he opened his legs in invitation, eager for attention.

Jonathan slid easily into the space made for him and ran a smooth hand up Jonah’s inner thigh. “Soaking for me already, are you?” He smirked and ran a cool finger across Jonah’s cock, causing him to hitch a breath.

“Perhaps.” Jonah shifted his hips slightly against where Jonathan’s fingers rested pressed against his cock. 

Jonathan chuckled at that, and rubbed his fingers in sharp circles around Jonah’s cock before slipping his hand further back to dip his fingers into Jonah’s cunt.

He slid two fingers in easily and crooked them to rub the spot that caused Jonah to shout without fail. 

He worked Jonah like this for what seemed like ages but was only minutes, fingers pumping in and out and his thumb stroking his cock every so often.

Finally, Jonathan pulled his hand away and smeared the slick that gathered on his fingers across his cock with a swift stroke and rested a knee on the cushion under Jonah’s thigh. He gripped the base of his cock and dragged it through Jonah’s folds, rubbing the head firmly against the other’s own cock.

“Get- _ ahh _ -on with it, Jonathan,” Jonah writhed impatiently, lip caught between his teeth as he stifled a moan at the sensation.

“Hush you. You  _ are  _ the one who called me here under medical pretense, and you will take it as I give it to you.” Jonathan rubbed the head of the cock against Jonah’s again while he spoke and reached his free hand out to tug at one of the body warm pieces of metal speared through one of Jonah’s nipples.

Jonah arched his back with a sharp moan, momentarily distracted from his complaints.

Jonathan took this opportunity to slide the head of his cock past Jonah’s entrance, slowly -- oh so slowly -- working himself in to the melody of Jonah’s breathy moans. 

“There we go, finally shut you up.” Jonathan murmured breathily as he bottomed out.

Jonah glared down the length of his body at the other man and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the intrusion of Jonathan’s fingers as they slipped past his lips and pressed his tongue down.

Jonah huffed but set to suckling at the fingers as Jonathan hitched one of Jonah’s legs up over his hip and set pace.

Jonathan’s hair fell forward into his face as he leaned over Jonah and worked him towards his peak. “Not so high and mighty when I have you pinned beneath me, now are you?”

Jonah answered with a high and shaking whine, drool spilling past the fingers shoved in his mouth.

Jonathan pulled his fingers free, wiped them on Jonah’s cheek in a faux tender movement, slowly traced down his neck and chest back to abuse Jonah’s nipple.

Jonah tensed and wrapped his legs more fully around Jonathan’s waist, trying desperately to pull the man closer as he shook apart with a shout.

Jonathan chuckled and ran a soothing hand down Jonah’s side as he slowly came back to himself. “Better now?” He unhitched Jonah’s legs from around himself and pulled free with a wet sound.

Jonah grumbled at that, still catching his breath and unwilling to speak, and turned his head. Hair slick with sweat fell across his face in short waves as he watched Jonathan clean and pack up his tools.

“Of course, I expect payment in kind of what I have  _ provided _ for you, Jonah dear.” Jonathan had a wicked gleam in his eye, as he attempted to appear nonchalant about his words.

“Of course,” Jonah answered quietly with appraising eyes that swept across the doctor’s disheveled clothing.

Jonah sat up slowly from his reclining position, and waited until Jonathan had closed the latch on his case before speaking once more. “Of course I am willing to repay such grand treatment immediately. Come rest your legs, my good doctor.” Jonah patted the open cushion invitingly.

Jonathan quirked his lips up on one side and sat as requested. He was not surprised to feel Jonah’s hands upon his clothes as he reclined, deftly sliding the buttons through their holes so that he may remove Jonathan’s trousers swiftly.

“That eager?” Jonathan huffed an amused laugh through his nose as he raised his hips to help Jonah along.

Jonah pulled the trousers down around Jonathan’s ankles. “Well, I would not want to leave you wanting for payment.” Jonah slid to the floor to kneel between Jonathan’s knees as he spoke.

Jonathan shifted his hips so he was sat on the edge of the cushion and framed Jonah with his thighs.

“Oh. This is new.” Jonah smiled curiously as he raised a hand to thumb at the piece of metal speared through the flesh above Jonathan’s cock causing the man’s thighs to jump.

“ _ Ah. _ Yes. I had it done shortly after my last visit with you. I find it greatly increases my feeling.” Jonathan lazily rocked his hips forward to rub his cock against Jonah’s exploratory fingers.

Jonah hummed and tucked that bit of knowledge away for use later. He rubbed his thumb more firmly against the warm metal and his fingers in short circles around the entrance to Jonathan’s cunt before he drew his hand away, pausing only for a moment to lick his fingers clean. Jonah leaned in to nuzzle his face into the short dark hair between Jonathan’s thighs, breathing in the heady scent of him.

Jonah dipped his head down further and traced his tongue over the barbells, making them shift and rub against Jonathan’s cock. Jonathan moaned low in his chest and brought one hand from where it was clenched on the couch to Jonah’s hair and tangled his fingers through it.

Jonah hummed with an inward smirk and sucked Jonathan’s cock into his mouth briefly before returning to licking and sucking in turn. Jonah slid one hand up between himself and Jonathan and slid two fingers into Jonathan’s cunt easily and pulled a moan from Jonathan just as easily with a crook of his fingers and a flick of his tongue.

Before long Jonathan’s thighs were trembling around Jonah’s head, and Jonathan clenched his fingers tightly in Jonah’s hair and pressed Jonah’s face tight against himself as he came loudly with Jonah still licking and suckling at his cock.

Jonathan shook and gasped for his breath and pulled Jonah away from his cock.

Jonah’s chin was covered in slick and a sly grin as he pulled his fingers free with a wet sound and brought them to his mouth, set on licking them clean while he looked at Jonathan.

“Would you say that this has been adequate payment, Jonathan?” Jonah asked, feigning innocence.

“Yes, you right bastard, it was ‘adequate payment’ enough.” Jonathan huffed and nudged at Jonah with one of his feet,” Now why don’t you find a clean cloth for us both, and then  _ maybe _ I can clean myself up enough in time for my next appointment?”

Jonah laughed brightly and got to his feet with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @phantomwinds


End file.
